fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Requip: The One Man Band
The One Man Band is a type of requip magic of which the user uses Instrument Magic in different styles and different outfits. Each instrument has different effects and attacking styles. It is considered to be a very versatile magic but the drawback is you need to know how to play the various instruments and it requires a good quantity on magic to swap armours. Also the armours themselves don't offer much protection so you rely on the skill of your instruments to keep you alive. Armours *'Pied Piper' - the user swaps his/her clothers to that of what a traditional bard would look like. They wear a bard's hat with a white and blue feather sticking out of the brim, a grey cape, a green tunic and brown pants and boots. The instrument the user receives is a flute which when played can make an enemy lose control of their body. The user can control the opponent's movements or enhance an allies physical status including healing, strengthening their build, or grant them near magic immunity. *'Standoff Guitarist' - The user swaps his/her clothes to that of what a typical cowboy/cowgirl would wear. They receive a cowboy hat, a brown leather vest and pants with tassels, a blue undershirt, and black leather boots with gold spurs. The instrument they receive is an acoustic guitar with a smooth sound. When played, the guitar creates a small forcefield which shield's the user while the guitar shoots large soundwaves at the enemy. The only weak spot is in the back where the user is unprotected. *'Thundercloud Rocker' - the user swaps out his/her clothes to those of what a rock star would wear. They lose their shirt (unless the user is female, in which they will gain a yellow bikini top with lightning bolts on them), they gain black wrist bands with silver spikes on them, a black leather belt with silver spikes, black baggy pants with spikes running up the sides and yellow and black boots. The user receives an electric guitar, which shoots electric bolts out the headstock. Lightning can also be shot out of the ground in pillars. *'Dragon Rocker' - the user swaps his/her clothes to that of what a heavy metal rock star would wear. They lose their shirt and receive a red chest and shoulder plate with black spikes (women also recieve a black bikini top with red flames), red spandex tights, and black boots with silver spikes on the toes. They receive a heavy metal guitar with a loud and bassy sound. This guitar has to be played incredily fast to shoot giant waves of fire out the headstock or shoot pillars of fire out of the ground. It is one of the hardest armours to master. *'Bellower's Bagpipes' - the user swaps his/her clothes to that of a bagpipe player. They receive a black plaid beret with a white pom-pom on top, a black plaid jacket with a white dress undershirt, a green and crimson plaid kilt (they keep and undergarnments), long white socks, and black shoes. The user receives a set of bagpipes which can negate specific types of magic. There is a song for almost every kind of magic. *'Son/Daughter of the Opera' - the user swaps his/her clothes for choir robes and a white opera mask. The user doesn't gain an instrument but his/her voice is enhanced to project different sound waves depending on their key and tone of voice. With the proper skills, they can focus the direction and trajectory of their voice for added accuracy. *'Spaceman's Theremin' - the user swaps out his/her clothes to a red suit, brown pants and shoes. On the shoulders of this suit are two black antennae which are the actual theremin. The theremin emitts a loud, high-pitched noise which hurts the opponent's ears. Everyone has a certain frequency of sound they can stand, and the theremin finds it an make the opponent suffer for it. *'Olympian's Lyre' - The user swaps out his/her clothes to a light blue toga with a black belt (undergarnments are kept), and sandals. They receive a lyre which restores magic energy to all allies, and enhances Eternano energy in the air around the user. *'Diablo Violinist' - The user swaps out his/her clothes for a dressy, white, long-sleeved shirt, sliky black pants, shiny boots, and a frilly neckerchief. The user also receives a violin, which can not only create a maigc forcefield around the user, but also summons corpses from the ground which are hypnotized by the sound of the violin. The corpses will viciously attack an enemy, or protect the user like a shield. *'The Percussionist' - The Percussionist is a rather diverse armour. The users receives wrist and arm bands with sleigh bells on them, a thundersheet which covers their chest, small triangle ear rings, rings on every finger with tiny maracas on the ends of them, a xylophone belt, two gongs as a loin (undergarnments kept), small castonets on their legs, and symbols on their feet which bash together when the user walks. Th user receives a variety of drums to work with including a large bass drum which creates a large wave of sound which knocks back enemies, a snare drum which make the enemy lose control of their feet, and a steel drum which slowly calms the enemy to a false sense of security. *'Landscaper's Keyboard' - The user swaps out their clothes for diamond studded sunglasses, a sparkly purple suit jacket and tie, sparkly pants and black leather shoes. The user recieves a keyboard which shapes the land as the user sees fit. The higher notes raise the terrain, and the lower notes, lower the terrain. *'Cloudmaker Sax' - The user swaps out their clothes for a grey fedora, black sunglasses, a grey suit jacket with a black striped tie, grey slacks, and brown leather shoes. They receive a saxophone which can create all sorts of clouds. Depending on the tone of the song of which the user plays, they can create clouds of flood waters, acid, or sleeping gas. Category:Requip Category:Requip Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Music Magic Category:Sound Magic